Neglected
by nightmare443
Summary: frenzyXsamXBarricade....sam is feeling neglected and frenzy wants to help.
1. Chapter 1

Sam Witwicky / Frenzy / neglected

____________________________________________________

Sam sat alone on a swing in an empty park. It was raining and he knew ratchet would give him a good telling off if he saw Sam sitting in the rain.

Sam looked up to the gray sky almost in tears. He thought he had it all now, the girlfriend, the car and the friends but something was going wrong with Mikaela and himself. He started to feel neglected after a period of time.

It has been at least 5 months after the battle in mission city and Sam had a hunch that the coolness of being friends with giant alien robots was starting to get boring to Mikaela.

Sam was quickly brought away from his thoughts when he heard a rustle come from the bush beside him.

_It's only a cat_ Sam thought to himself looking away from the bush. _Besides it cant be frenzy he was killed in the battle at hoover dam._ Sam went to get off the swing when the bush rustled again.

Sam stood still and looked closely at the bush only to see frenzy appear from it. Sam backed away afraid that frenzy was going to try something because Sam knew that not far from where he and frenzy where standing barricade would be close behind. Sam knew he had to do something but he didn't know what.

" I..I'm not h…here to hurt you S….S..Sam" frenzy stuttered walking slowly towards the now shivering boy. That rain had finally got though Sams shirt and was now making Sam cold. Sam was trying everything to make himself warm again. Sam wanted to talk but was now too cold to talk.

Frenzy knew he had to do something because the storm was getting worse he commed barricade to see if he could come to the location that they where at. Barricade told him that he would be there within 10 minuets.

"Sam 'cade is coming you need to get out of the cold" frenzy said. Sam visibly shook scared that something might happen to him.

For 10 minuets Sam and frenzy just stood there watching each other. Just then the purr of an engine could be heard over the rain and barricade appeared behind frenzy. Frenzy slowly walked forward towards Sam and gently pulled on Sam's wet shirt. Sam was now to cold and miserable to do anything to stop frenzy when he pulled him into the back of barricade.

Barricade slowly pulled out of the park and drove along the roads. Sam not really knowing where they where heading until Barricade said "we're taking you to the autobot base no need to panic. We have told the autobots what and been going on and wish we return you to them."

Sam didn't say anything just sat there and looked out of the window he was cold tired and upset. Frenzy could see this and pulled a blanket out from under one of the seats and gave it to Sam who in turn wrapped it around himself.

Frenzy watched the boy and said " I..I know what is going on with you and Mi…Mikaela" Sam looked at frenzy sighed and looked like he was about to burst into tears. Frenzy clambered up onto Sams lap and without hesitation hugged the teenager sam not knowing what to do finally let him self go and started to cry. Sam hugged frenzy back and barricade said "it's not good to keep all these feelings in…..why have you not talked to the autobots about it?" sam looked up and slowly answered "I don't want to bother them with how I feel they all have their own problems"

Sam looked away frenzy still hugging him round the middle said " y..your t..tired you need t…to sleep" sam looked down at frenzy and not caring what happened to him anymore gave in and lay down on the back seat and slowly fell asleep.

About 15 minutes later barricade arrived at the autobots base to see all the autobots waiting for him to arrive. Bumblebee walked forward and asked "how is he?" barricade answered "tired and very upset and I suggest that ratchet should give him a check over because he spent a very long time out in that storm.

Ratchet walked forward and took Sam out of the back seat and took him to the medbay. Everyone followed all except optimus prime. "barricade I would like to thanks you for this" optimus said at the now transformed barricade. "it wasn't my idea prime it was frenzy's so thank him" frenzy jumped up onto barricades shoulder and said " no n..need for t..thankyou I j..just did what I thought I needed to do" optimus nodded and barricade transformed and drove off. Optimus watched as they drove off and walked into the base to talk to sam about this little upset.

After sam had been seen to he sat and thought to himself _why would frenzy help me like that I thought we where enemies but what ever the reason I'm glad he did it because now I know not every one is neglecting me._

________________________________________________________________________________

Well that was a challenge oh well first try hehe

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Sienna because you wanted me to continue I will though I don't know how long for.

Frenzy didn't understand what led him to comfort sam that day or continue to watch over him. But he continued to do so anyway with the help of barricade.

Then that all fateful day came Mikaela split up with sam saying that she just wanted to live a normal life without the giant alien robots. Frenzy could see the hurt and all the confusion pass over sams face. But he knew he couldn't make a move till Mikaela had left.

" 'c..cade you n..nee.d to call the a..utobot…s" frenzy stuttered as he opened barricades door and walked slowly towards sam.

Sam who was now sitting on the floor looked up when something moved into his eye line. Frenzy stood there looking at sam as if he knew what had just happened.

"s…sam I s..aw what s..he said" frenzy said slowly walking towards sam again only stopping when he was a few inches away. Sam looked down and finally let all his feelings out. The hurt, the stress, the loneliness and everything else in between.

Sam heard the tell tail sounds of someone transforming he looked up though blurry eyes and could see barricade standing not to far away. Suddenly he felt something or more like someone hug his waist. Sam look down to see frenzy trying to give some amount of comfort to him.

Barricade moved to sit behind the pair so he could watch over sam until the autobots got there.

"sam" barricade said "where has bumblebee been? Is he not supposed to look after you?" barricade asked. Sam looked up from frenzy and said "he's been out on patrol all week so i was left alone he is only just returning today"

" sam you need to talk about this you cant keep it in have you told anyone how you felt after the battle at mission city?" sam shook his head at barricades question.

All sam wanted to do was curl up and cry within the last year he had not only almost lost his life but he lost his girlfriend the one he thought he was going to be with for the rest of his life.

Everything was just getting to much for him to handle plus not talking to anyone about it was the worst thing he could do. But what he didn't understand was how come he could open up to barricade and frenzy and not to bumblebee or ratchet he knew all the autobots cared for him.

Frenzy still attached around sams middle could hear an autobot approaching where all three. Frenzy didn't want to let go of sam but he knew he had to.

Barricade looked up when he saw ratchet out of the corner of his optic. He sighed and went to tell frenzy it was time to leave but ratchet beat him. "you know you may come with us back to base you're the last deceptacon on earth you will need shelter. The war is over the doors of our base are open to yourself and frenzy optimus says so plus I think it might benefit sam if you where to come with us" barricade looked at ratchet then at frenzy who was looking up at him and silently pleading him to say yes.

Barricade looked at sam and how torn sam was to make his mind up " we will follow you back to base but I wish for the boy to stay with myself and frenzy. Ratchet nodded in agreement transformed and waited for sam and frenzy to enter barricade once that was done he led them off to the base.

HAHA bad place to leave it off…..i'm sooo awful to sam XD but have no fear he will get better in time


	3. Chapter 3

If there was anything Sam didn't understand it was how frenzy and barricade where acting towards him now. Sam thought that they just hated him because of what he did to megatron, but ever since that one night when sam was found in the rain he saw another side to them and it confused him.

"Sam…..Sam are you even paying attention" ratchets voice pulled sam out of hit thoughts.

"sorry ratchet what did you say" sam said looking up at the medic. Ratchet sighed and said "what I said was you should of come to me if something was bothering you" sam looked down at hid feet he wanted to cry….no he wouldn't let himself.

"I know and I'm sorry but I just didn't want to bother you with simple things" sam whispered. "sam I told you that you cold come to me for anything and I mean anything" ratchet said placing sam in the awaiting hands of barricade. Who then got up to leave.

"barricade can I talk to you" optimus said walking into the med bay. Barricade walked towards optimus "what is it?" barricade said annoyed all he wanted to do was get sam to a bed so he could rest. "Since bumblebee in on a mission for me out of town and won't be able to look after sam I want to ask you if you would look after him for me for now" optimus asked looking down at sam who at that very moment was almost asleep.

"I wouldn't have it anything way" barricade said trying to sooth sam so he would fall asleep.

"good well I will call sams parents and tell them that he is spending the night here by the looks of it" optimus said quietly laughing and sams droopyness. Optimus walked away and barriacade walked towards he new room within the autobots base he knew that starscream would hunt him down when he found out that barricade had defected to the abutobots and all just because of one boy. Sam.

Once at his room he gently placed sam on the mattress that was in his room just in case sam stayed there the night. Sam who was still half awake and half asleep looked up at barricade and asked "why are you doing that I thought you hated me" frenzy who was now sitting not to far from Sam moved to sit on barricades sholder.

"sam at the battle for the allspark you showed nother for compassion for our race even if we are totally different and when you brought megatron down it only showed the courage that you had and I respect you for it." Barricade said sitting on his birth and gently ran a finger up and down sams back to get him to fall to sleep.

Slowly sam fell asleep knowing that even though barricade was once a deceptacon he was still safe and no one would hurt him.

…………………………………………….

Haha yes some fluff between sam and barricade and there will be more to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes yet Another installment of my fanfiction I would like to thank those how have left reviews and added it to their favorites.

Sam awoke from yet another nightmare he was breathing hard and sweating allover. Sam lent back on the wall behind him trying not to wake frenzy and barricade up how had been looking after him whilst bumblebee was away.

"sam are you all right?" barricade said sitting up to look at sam who was on Barricades bedside table. Sam looked up still sweating but now he was also shaking in fear he didn't want to go back to sleep but he knew barricade would make him. Sam tried not to cry again like he had done so many times that week both barricade and frenzy being there for him when everything became just too much for him.

"no 'cade I'm not and I think that everything is just going to get worse" sam said pulling the blanket around him tighter. Barricade said nothing but picked up sam and brought him close to his spark to try to sooth the boy of all his fears. Barricade new that this was the time for actions not words and with frenzy still deep in recharge is was up to barricade to make sam feel better.

Sam snuggled closer to barricades warm spark getting the comfort he needed to feel slightly better but not enough to get him to go back to sleep. " 'cade I'm scared" sam said looking up at barricade who in turn looked down to sam with a confused look of his face. "I still see him even though he's dead I still see megatron in my nightmares but this time he gets the allspark and kills everything I've come to love" sam said

"sam if it ever comes to it I will make sure hat megatron will never hurts you and I'm sure bumblebee would do the same" barricade said running a finger gently up and down sams back to make him feel better.

Sam yawned but asked " your not going to leave me when bumblebee comes back?"

Barricade shook his head "I'm going nowhere sam and neither is frenzy" barricade looked down to see sam almost asleep again. Barricade pulled the blanket around sam and laid back down and placed sam back on his spark and fell into recharge.

The next day sam woke up barricade was gone but frenzy was still there curled up into sams side. Sam couldn't help but smile gently running a finger down the small mechs arm. Frenzy responded by grabbing hold of sams jumper and not letting go. sam decided that he was still sleepy and fell back asleep but not before hugging frenzy.

Barricade walked into the room looked at the two sleeping forms of sam and frenzy he smiled and quietly walked out of the room to go and talk to the newly arrived back bumblebee.

……………………………………………………………………

Yet another installment of this fanfiction it seams to be going better than any of my other ones XD review please


End file.
